To Succeed go beyond the tweed
by Slayer Scribe
Summary: Leaping into Giles, Sam finds himself trying to stop a murderer with super human power...and to make things intersting he has less than four days to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

A leap far tweedier than imagined 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Quantum Leap or of Buffy or their respective companies (mutant enemy and such…)

I'm not making any profit on this story…I'm just having fun  
Ok so I got that outta the way yes?

Distribution: It's just here but I'm so willing to share just tell me where and all that good stuff as always email is in the profile but incase you feel like that's too much to do 

Quantum leap and BTVS  
Background info you might want… For Buffy it's season two after Angel turns back into Angelus but before Jenny dies ( I'm sorry I can't remember the episode titles, but when this is completed I'll fix it…) As For Quantum leap this could be just about any time, any leap, from any season…why…because, I said so.(Insert evil laugh here)

I know it's random but you should now these guys here brackets are gunna be used for thoughts instead of say italics because I'm dumb and I can't italicize anything posted on here, but I'm not complaining…so On with the show!

Sam is leaped into Giles to save Jenny…so we come in during the act of leaping.  
As always there is a blue flash of light then…the quick moment of just me in the quiet, but that can never last…

"Giles, hello earth to G-Man!" Xander shouted across the large wooden table littered with note books, papers and cups full of cold tea.

Giles didn't respond he did look in a different direction (away from his books) but not where the two teens on the other side of the table intended.

This time the girl spoke, and with less of a warm tone than the boy had.

"Hell-o Tweed man. Anyone home?" Cordelia Chase waved a manicured hand in front of the man's face.

He looked down at himself Oh, This is an awful lot of tweed for any one person to wear.

Only seconds after Cordelia assaulted Sam a man in a spectacularly loud suit came through a blue door like square that was not there before. "Sam, Hello Sam you in there?" He asked as it closed behind him.

"Yes." Sam answered unsure of who he was actually answering.

"Glad we got that clarified. Now Xander and I were saying we needed to get something from the uh, closet down the hall…" Cordelia said as she sprang up from her chair tugging at the teenager called "Xander"

"We're, just gunna go, over there…you know." Xander said as he was dragged by the surprisingly strong (and always persistent) Cordelia.

"Um ok." Was all Sam could find in his vocabulary that seemed to fit. Yet before he got to the okay part they were out the door. "Oh Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

"You said it Sam, this leap is a big." Al said. His head down intent on the communicator beeping and clicking in his hand.

"Ma-nish-ta-na ha-lie-lah –hazeh?" Sam asked running his hand through his hair.

"How many Passovers have you spent with Gooshie?" Al asked off handedly still not looking at him.

"A few. Not that I can remember them clearly." Sam said.

"Well I'll tell you why this leap is different. Ziggy thinks that this leap affects a chain of events that influence's this whole town." Al said puffing on his cigar.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"Talking to yourself again Rupert?" A beautiful dark haired woman walked into the library , an armful of paper work and a smile on her face.

"Oh wow, Sam she's a looker. Reminds me of a science teacher I had back in high school." Al said staring at Jenny as she sauntered into the room.

"Not now Al." Sam said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Still?" Jenny said not missing a thing.  
"Oh yeah, I guess, work just getting to me…" Sam said trying to improvise.

"Trying to figure out Angelus's next move?" Jenny said pulling up a chair her smile now hidden.

"Oh yeah, I guess, work just getting to me…" Sam said trying to improvise.

"I guess." Sam said not sure what he really should say.

"Rupert sweetie you've been at this all afternoon, how about you take a break?" Jenny said stroking his arm.

"I, um, well, that would be nice, but umm." Sam said shooting up from his seat, he now began to pace near the table. "I should really keep working on this, Angelus is…tricky." Sam said looking in Al's direction for a little help.

"Sam, this is Jenny Calendar, the computer Science teacher and registered neo-pagan, looks to be you two are involved.." Al paused to think of what to tell the Lovely Miss Jenny Calendar. "Tell her you're gunna have a fresh cup of tea in you office and you'll see her in a half in hour."

"Uh, well I'm going to have a fresh cup of tea, in my off-office and I'll s-see you, in about a half-in hour." Sam smiled weakly.

Jenny's face fell slightly. "Oh, ok. In a half in hour." She said quietly. As she came very close.. Jenny leaned and gave Sam a passionate kiss, that made confused him just a bit and left him stunned long after she had left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

(3) If the Psychic sees it... 

All the info about this fic and about me should be on Page 1 and yea I know it's been like a few months since I updated this but hey if you want new and sassy and fab-bu go look at my other fics...they are getting newer and sassy-ier by the day.

"NO no, no no no no no no no…The death of our happy home. The new trouble shall be new, old, life, beyond blue, blue, electric blue, and his smoke. And his smoke. Ahaha and the colors, like Picasso only shite!" Drusilla collapsed to the floor as she was hit with, a doozy of a vision.

Spike wheeled himself at super speed to his dark goddess, no matter how cross he was with the lack of adoration for him; he cared for her still, his queen.  
"Shh, Shh, come now what's this?" He said softly as he stroked her spiraling tresses.

"Two some-ones have come to make Daddy go away again." She sobbed. Her body slowly stopped shaking as Spike soothed her but she was still crying softly as he pumped her, ever so gently for actual information.

"He came, him and his man in blue, always in blue, not knowing who, who, who, everyone's fooled but I see him, see the eyes, those warm eyes, like a bunny." The more Dru saw the more calm she became. Even rejoicing in the fact that this man "in blue" had bunny eyes.

"Pet, we'll get him pet, no worries, just tell me everything you can about the man in blue, and I'll make sure he goes away." Spike cooed. Without fail Dru perked up and lost interest in Spike.

"And now the lovely music comes to me. And click-ity-clack, click-tiy clack, it all move along the track." Dru said warmly as she played with Spike and pranced around him.

"Ok Al So you're telling me Jenny's going to die and not long after…" Sam left the end of the speech open because he wanted to hear it from Al's cigar filled mouth that the world as Sunnydale knew it was about to end.

"Uh, not long after that the town's mortality rate spikes, then several of the students end up in the hospital and one specific student, a Buffy Summers, who happens to be close to Mr. Giles and Jenny disappears and is never found. Oh Sam she's barely seventeen. And when I asked Mr. Giles about her, he pulled a stiff upper lip classic British, but I think he's coming around…we might be able to get something out of him…especially if I spike his tea with truth serum.

"Al!" Sam Exclaimed. "You can't do that, that's not fair to him and you know it!"

"Yea but it would speed the process up a bit." Al puffed his cigar and smirked.

"You know why don't you get him some tea, virgin tea if you know what I mean and see what you can't get outta him by being civil huh?" Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. "I think I'm gunna take a look around see what I can find out from all the stuff here."

"Well that works because I think I see a student, oh a cheerleader with your luck, shaken her pom-poms right this way. have fun." Al smiled as he punched in a code on his communicator and left.

Sam sighed and muttered "Very funny Al."


	4. Chapter 4

Are you my watcher? (4) 

CHAPTER 4

"So Giles what's next on my plate of nasties?" asked the might be cheerleader.

"Hmm?" Sam said

"Giles? Earth to Rupert."

"I beg your pardon?" You never call me by my given name. Why Buffy that maybe a first." The words flew (with perfect posh poise) out of Sam's mouth but from Giles's brain. 

Sam was about ready to clap his hand over his mouth in shock of having that come out, but "Buffy" seemed not to care.

Again Giles took over as Sam cleaned his glasses. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Buffy." Sam said her name but almost had a difficult time getting it out. As if he had marbles in his mouth or something.

"Oh Giles don't be silly, you can tell the slayer anything." Buffy said flinging herself into a chair. Her eyes studying him intently.

"Sam big news, huge. She's the Slayer." Al burst in, as IF he were trying to give Sam a heart attack."

"The what?" Sam asked out of the corner of his mouth; unlucky for Sam, Buffy caught every word. 

"Ok who are you and where is Giles."

"I, I, can explain." Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"So start." By the time she spoke Buffy was in his face with a knife at his throat.

"Oh Boy." Sam croaked.

"Just tell her the truth Sam, she can probably tell when your lying anyway." Al said nervously.

"Well I'd love to tell you but you have a knife at my throat. Uhh an antique, Nordic I believe." 

Buffy's eyes flickered with relief and then confusion. "You know, you really sound like him. It's kinda creepy." She said stepping back slightly.

Al stood tensely looking back and forth from slayer to scientist, occasionally puffing on his cigar. 

"Well I am, actually Dr. Sam Beckett, and this may sound strange but you may have to believe me." Sam sighed deeply and launched into his story. Time travel, his mission, putting the world right.

It sounded all very chivalrous and slightly troubled to Buffy, she found herself trusting Sam, after all he was in Giles shape and seemed to mean her no harm. And now of all times now, she needed Giles.

"If I believe you, this could be really bad for me, I mean you could have ties with Angelus, you could be some sort of demon..."

"I'm not a demon." Sam cut in. 

"All right Sam!" Al said smiling slightly. Sam swiveled his head from Buffy to Al with a look of questioning. "Well it's something."

Buffy looked in Al's direction and then back at Sam. "Well whatever you are, I'm not letting you into the circle of trust just yet."  
Buffy said putting the knife down.

"Fair enough, I'm just here to stop a murder. That's all." Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five. So everyone shows what they're holding.**_

Buffy snorted. "In Sunnyhell? The highest mortality like anywhere."

"Surely you're joking." Sam said relaxing slightly.

"Actually Sam she's more than half right, I said that the mortality rate spikes but what I didn't say was that it was already one of the highest in the country before Jenny's death. " Al said not looking up from his handle held communicator.

Sam's eyes widened and returned to normal size. "Oh, well that means we should probably."

"Rupert." Jenny called loudly from the general lobby area.

"Not tell Jenny." Sam said as he got up, and walked swiftly toward Jenny Buffy and Al at his heels.

"Hello Jenny." Sam said nervously smiling.

"Hello Rupert. Buffy." She nodded in her direction.

"Ms. Calendar, always a pleasure. So what brings you to the cavernous and dusty world of books?" Buffy said, wondering what in the world was going to happen next.

"Well Rupert told me to meet him back in half an hour so he could finish whatever he was hiding from me and make a fresh cup of tea." Jenny said teasingly.

"He did he?" Buffy said her eyes open wide and filling with mirth. "Well that seems awfully British of you Giles. All stiff upper lippy and without affection. Is that how you are?"

Sam stuttered as he fumbled hopelessly for words.

Al grinned "oh, Sam she's putting you through the ringer…" He chuckled slightly.

Buffy gave nothing away but she cast a confused glance in Al's direction…she definitely sensed something. She'd ask the Dr. Bucket (or whatever) if he knew why there was a voice and cigar smoke hanging around him where ever he went.

"I um, well…" He paused and for a second Giles seemed to shove himself in and saved the day. "Jenny for you I would be anything you like…just don't make me use one of those blasted computers."

Buffy and Al tensed slightly…It was a Giles-ism, to be sure but was it smooth enough to really fool this man's lover?

Jenny smiled warmly, though she did give Giles a suspicious once over.

"Rupert dear when was the last time you slept?" Buffy and Al gave a collective sigh of relief. They were safe, for the moment.

Sam thought I have no idea when I last slept…And as for Giles I bet he hasn't gotten much sleep either as of late…

"You know Miss. Calendar I have no idea anymore. When the last time I had any restful sleep was." Sam replied.

"Well then I have an Idea." Jenny returned

"You Do?" Sam and Al said in unison.

"Yes, I do. You are going to stretch out on that frumpy little couch in your office and since the library has to be open for another hour or so and Buffy can stand guard in case there are any wayward students thinking that they actually need books. Though I doubt it, and I can grade papers at one of tables here so there is actually faculty in the room in case Snyder comes to bother you."

Sam smiled, I see why he loves her…it's hard not to. "That's really kind of you Jenny but." Sam was about to say something along the lines of I couldn't when she shushed him.

As Jenny put one long manicured finger over Sam's lips she said "I will not take no for an answer. I want you to be well rested, for whatever comes our way."

She stood there, holding her finger over his mouth for a second longer than she needed to. Giving him the knowing look that said now is the time to give in. Far be it from Sam to deny Jenny anything, besides she made him a bit nervous.

"All right then…I guess I could lie down for a short while. But then some one will have to.." Sam paused and then glanced over at Al for a hint, what was that name of what they were supposed to be fighting or something?

"I'll do some thing of the researchy nature. Just give me the books in your office and I can read them at the front desk." Buffy supplied easily. Buffy grabbed Sam's arm and turned to drag him back to his office. After staring at Jenny for a second longer the rest of his body obeyed. Followed by one entertained Hologram.


End file.
